Clair de Lune
by Neon Douche
Summary: Tes yeux sont comme le clair de lune. Floynter.


Clair de Lune

**Summary: **Tes yeux sont comme le clair de lune. Floynter.

**A/N: **Listen then love this song. Kinda makes me wish I could play the piano!

**A/N 2: "To The Edge of Desire"**, the sequel to **"Music" **WILL be out soon! I promise! I'm just… really, really, really on a low right now… Hope y'all understand! Also I'm putting **"Cabin Capers" **and **"LOL" **on hold so I can work on another fic I'm working on in a different section of Fanfiction. The Hetalia Archives to be exact. Well hope you guys enjoy this fic for the time being!

* * *

"I'm home!" Dougie called, expecting an answer but none came. He scratched his head and wondered 'where is Tom?' He searched the house.

"To-oooom!" He entered the kitchen. "Tommy? Where are you?"

He tried the living room. "No Tom here."

The bathrooms. "No Tom over here either."

Everywhere he looked but Tom wasn't there. Eventually Dougie gave up and sat down on the couch. He scratched his head again and thought of every possible place Tom would've gone to. Harry"s?

He snatched the nearby phone from its holder and called Harry. It rang for a bit until he finally picked up.

"Hola senor Dougwash. And how are you this fine evening?" Harry greeted.

"Seriously? Spanish?"

"Yup! Now answer my question, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Listen, I came home earlier and Tom wasn't home. He usually is and I was a bit worried, so anyway have you seen him by any chance?" Dougie asked.

"Noooope sorry, dude. Try Danny's place. Maybe they're writing some songs or whatever." He suggested.

Dougie nodded and bid farewell to the drummer. He looked at the phone for the time. 6:49 pm. It was about half an hour ago that Douugie began his search for Tom. Well there's still Danny he can call.

He pressed Danny's number on the speed dial and waited for Danny to pick up. The ringing continued for a while until it went to voice mail. He tried again.

"Bonjour mon ami! Sorry I couldn't pick up at first I was learning that bit of French with uh… nevermind, so how are you?" Danny said.

"Okay first Harry and now you? What's with you two and the foreign languages?" Dougie asked.

"It's 'Speak in a Foreign Language Day'." Danny replied. "You didn't see on Twitter this morning?"

"Nope, haven't checked it since last night. Anyways, enough stalling, have you seen Tom by any chance?"

"Uhh… no. Shouldn't he be at home by this time? It's already seven o' clock."

"I know! I'm worried!" Dougie signed. "Thanks anyway."

"Later Dougs. Good luck on finding Tom."

"Buenas noches." Dougie slowly got up and climb the stairs up his and Tom's room. "Too tired…"

* * *

In the midst of the night, the full moon was crystal in the pitch black sky. No clouds hovered in the air, only the howl of the wolves in the distance.

Heavenly noted haunted the dark hallways and made its way to ears. Slowly, the groggy man arose, puzzled he was.

Who could be playing at this hour?

The brunette's feet toddled on the hardwood floors. He traced the sound of the music, down the stairs, through the hallway, into the sun room with the view of the garden. Patio doors were wide open, white curtains floated about like a bride's dress. The rays of the moon hit the room and hidden in the shadows of the sun room, lies a man and his piano. The man in a sharp tailored suit and the piano a glossy, slick black color matching the pianists' apparel.

Dougie slowly walked to the blonde man. It was Tom. His fingers seemed clumsy but even so, somehow, as if by magic, music came out beautifully and flawlessly. Dougie was mesmerized. He sat down near the door, the moonlight hitting his pale skin. He hushed himself and let in the tune.

The song seemed to drag on but only because Dougie wanted to completely take it in. The way Tom's fingers moved, to the way the music carelessly but elegantly danced it's way into Dougie's ear, etching a permanent mark in his brain.

He started to hum and sway once he got familiarized with the soft melody. A few more minutes of nothing but humming, Tom, and Dougie before Tom ended the song and face the other man. He stared at him intensely, you'd think he were mad for staring at someone that long without saying a word. After an unawkward eternity, Tom spoke.

"Well?" He whispered. He wasn't greeted with a voice like expected; instead Dougie walked up to Tom and planted a kiss on Tom's lips. Seconds passed and they released.

"What was the song about?"

"Clair de Lune or 'moonlight' if translated." Tom smiled.

"Beautiful." Dougie smiled back.

"Tes yeux sont comme le clair de lune. Je t'aime, Dougie."

Dougie giggled, "And what does that mean?"

"Your eyes are like the moonlight," Tom pulled Dougie into another kiss. Pulling away just to place Dougie's own little moon on a particular finger. "I also said I love you.'

Me too.

* * *

**A/N 3: **If you squint real hard, you see that I used a bit of a Shakespeare reference here. Most specifically Hamlet! Hope y'all enjoy and would be ever so kind enough to review. Later!


End file.
